Jeux de mains, jeux de malins
by Zif
Summary: Deux histoires parallèles de mes bishos préférés de Seigaku et Hyoutei lors du tournoi régional de Tokyo ! Attention, ça pique les yeux.


Auteur: Zif'  
Titre : jeux de mains, jeux de vilains

Base: PoT  
Genre : yaoi, guet-apens  
Pairing : Inui x Kaidoh, pseudo Kabaji x Jiroh XD, Oshitari x Atobe  
Disclaimer : les bishos appartiennent à Takeshi Konomi, et le droit de les yaoiser, à moi o

Note : ma première fic PoT… que d'émotion çç j'adore les redondances ! pardonnez-moi si des paragraphes sont répétitifs, c'est pour l'effet (naze) de style çç

**Jeux de mains, jeux de vilains**

_Tournoi régional de Tokyo_

Atobe Keigo était fort contrarié. C'était un fait. Et même encore plus que d'habitude. Il avait envoyé Kabaji chercher cette grosse feignasse de Jiroh et maintenant qu'il avait besoin de lui pour une chose autrement plus importante, ce grand bêta était introuvable. Il finit son tour du site au sein duquel se déroulait le tournoi en passant devant un petit abri dissimulé par des arbres feuillus, où Inui et Kaidoh se livraient à une polémique animée au sujet de données et de tactiques.

Sadaharu tentait de convaincre son vis-à-vis de boire sa spécialité, son immonde jus de légumes ultra vitaminé, tout en lui expliquant mathématiquement la stratégie à suivre pour réussir infailliblement à vaincre son prochain adversaire.

Kaidoh, lui, n'en finissait pas de siffler : il détestait ce liquide dégueu, il n'y tremperait même pas le bout des lèvres, il n'aimait pas les maths, et il éclaterait son futur rival à sa façon, au feeling et à la détermination.

La discussion n'avançait donc pas d'un poil, Inui collant la boisson et le livre bourré de notes sous le nez d'un Kaoru qui commençait à s'envelopper d'un épais brouillard à force de faire « pshhhhhhh ». Il essayait bien tant que possible d'intimider son agresseur avec un regard qui aurait paralysé n'importe qui, mais ce dernier devait sûrement être protégé par les verres épais de ses lunettes, car il ne semblait pas le moins du monde impressionné.

Pris d'un ras-le-bol définitif, Kaidoh se leva pour partir, mais Inui, ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, l'attrapa par le bras et le tira brutalement vers lui. Ce qui n'eut d'autre effet de renverser le fuyard sur les genoux du stratège qui se lécha les babines et saisit le verre maudit. Kaoru déglutit, tenta de se relever et de filer vite fait, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Son bourreau se remplit généreusement la bouche du liquide pâteux et verdâtre, et colla vicieusement ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'obligeant ainsi à avaler la chose infâme. Le pauvre Kaidoh ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, se redressa d'un bloc, recracha ce qu'il pouvait recracher, et renonça à se taire et à siffler pour plutôt beugler –ce qui se révèlerait certainement plus efficace et compréhensible compte tenu de la circonstance.

« Nan mais t'es MALADE ! C'est dégueulasse ! Y a vraiment que toi et Fuji pour aimer ce truc ! Et puis t'es obligé de me rouler un patin pour me le faire boire ? »

Sourire pervers d'Inui.

« Apparemment, oui. Et tu pourrais être moins agressif, ce n'était pas « rouler un patin ».

Ah ouais, et c'est quoi alors ce que tu m'as fait ? Un massage ?

Non, un transfert d'énergie par simple baiser.

La ferme, essaie pas de m'embrouiller ! J'ai senti ta langue, sale vicelard ! »

Sourire pervers d'Inui.

« C'était pour pousser le jus, pour que t'avales.

Ouais, c'est ça ! Et mon cul c'est quoi, du poulet ? »

Sourire pervers d'Inui.

Le brun ne préféra même pas attendre la réponse de son pseudo coach, se retourna, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et bouda.

Sourire pervers d'Inui.

« Et arrête avec tes sourires pervers ! »

Inui se retint de lâcher un énième sourire pervers. Il savait bien que son petit Kaoru était contrarié et pourquoi : il avait été pris par surprise et ça l'avait vexé. Néanmoins, il n'était pas parti, il boudait sur place. Il attendait donc quelque chose. Sadaharu se surprenait parfois de sa capacité de déduction imparable. Il posa donc son cahier et le verre sur le banc, s'approcha et enlaça le jeune homme. Fourrant sa tête dans son cou, il lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille, et Kaidoh se décrispa. Il n'y avait pas moyen, il finissait toujours par se faire avoir. Lui prenant la main, Inui l'emmena s'asseoir sur le banc, puis entreprit de refaire le nœud du bandana qui s'était démis pendant la lutte. Il passa ses bras autour du cou du titulaire pour remettre le tissu. Son souffle chaud dans l'oreille de son cadet troubla ce dernier qui rougit ostensiblement. S'en étant aperçu, Inui décida de prolonger l'instant et tenta en prime une exploration intégrale du torse musclé de son compagnon.

Kaidoh avait viré au pourpre, mais il ne détestait visiblement pas les initiatives de son sempai, l'enjoignant à continuer tout en se cachant dans le col de la veste de Sadaharu.

Ce qu'il est meuugnon, songea ce dernier. Y a pas, suffit de savoir le prendre.

Lui relevant le menton, il prit doucement ses lèvres et approfondit leur baiser quand Kaoru posa timidement ses mains sur ses épaules. Ce dernier, à défaut de siffler, ne put que couiner quand Inui l'allongea sur le banc pour s'atteler à une entreprise méticuleuse : manger Kaidoh. Il continua donc ce qu'il avait commencé de prime abord avec sa bouche, puis la délaissa pour le cou, laissant son cadet essoufflé et en attente de la suite.

Sa main suivit le même mouvement que ses lèvres, vers le bas, et s'attaqua à sa ceinture –et à fortiori, à ce qui était dessous.

Cette violation de l'intimité de Kaidoh le fit se cambrer et il aperçut, posé au-dessus de sa tête, le verre maudit qui était encore rempli aux trois quarts du poison de légumes. Il saisit l'occasion de s'en débarrasser en feintant la maladresse, et profita d'une léchouille osée de son partenaire pour pousser un « oh là là, Inui ! » un peu appuyé et lever violemment les bras, ce qui eut pour conséquence de heurter le verre qui valsa et alla se briser par terre un peu plus loin.

Inui se releva sur un coude, regarda le verre cassé, regarda Kaidoh, leva un sourcil et observa d'un oeil suspicieux son vis-à-vis qui affichait un air faussement navré sans néanmoins pouvoir cacher un sourire de satisfaction.

« Oups, quel maladroit !

… petit merdeux. »

Inui s'assis sur le banc, dégoûté. Il n'avait même plus envie de papouiller son cadet. Dire que c'était tout ce qui lui restait de son thermos ! Il avait gardé le fond exprès pour lui. Il lui faudrait en refaire et ce ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui.

Abattu, il regarda Kaidoh qui se leva en sifflotant, s'épousseta le derrière et partit vers les courts, mains dans les poches, en ricanant intérieurement. En plus, il avait raté un coup.

Vraiment, il était dégoûté. Kaoru avait été plus fin que lui cette fois-ci.

Atobe Keigo était de plus en plus fortement contrarié. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé ce grand bêta de Kabaji. Il avait même entrepris de recommencer un deuxième tour du site. Il le finit comme la première fois, en passant devant un petit abri dissimulé par des arbres feuillus, où Inui et Kaidoh se livraient à une polémique animée au sujet de la fabrication de sandwiches : ou comment superposer une bonne couche de cornichon à une grosse tranche de jambon.

Il retourna vers les courts, furieux, quand ses yeux rencontrèrent un bâtiment où il n'était pas encore allé : les bureaux d'organisation du tournoi. Là où il y avait un bâtiment, il y avait un toit, où pouvait se trouver Jiroh et peut-être même Kabaji, s'il avait déniché le rouquin. Et si c'était le cas, le temps que son cerveau lui fasse comprendre qu'il fallait le réveiller et le ramener, il n'avait pas fini de les attendre. En dehors du terrain de tennis, l'esprit de Kabaji était d'une lenteur telle qu'il faisait péter les compteurs de vitesse pour cause d'hypotension. Il prit donc la direction de ce toit-là, dans l'éventualité d'y retrouver les deux tennismen.

Après avoir fait deux fois le tour du site au sein duquel se déroulait le tournoi régional de Tokyo, Kabaji retourna vers les cours de tennis pour faire part à son maître de l'échec de sa mission. Ne le trouvant pas, il apprit que ce dernier était parti sans rien dire à personne, on ne savait où, mais apparemment plutôt énervé.

Kabaji se dit que Atobe était de toute façon toujours plus ou moins d'humeur agacée –ou agaçante-, et décida de profiter du temps supplémentaire imparti pour poursuivre ses recherches. Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors un bâtiment où il n'était pas encore allé : les bureaux d'organisation du tournoi. Là où il y avait un bâtiment, il y avait un toit, où pouvait se trouver Jiroh –c'était un endroit idéal pour un roupillon peinard.

Fort de cette réflexion, il prit la direction de l'immeuble.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici, il évita subtilement toute rencontre avec un quelconque adulte –organisateur, coach ou autre-, pour finalement se retrouver sur le toit. Son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé, et il trouva Jiroh ronflant comme un bienheureux sur le haut du bloc protégeant les escaliers.

Une sensation de paix et de bien-être emplit alors étrangement Kabaji. Cela venait-il de l'expression de plénitude sacrée du dormeur, ou du fait qu'il se savait inconsciemment libéré pour un moment de l'emprise de Keigo sur lui ? Toujours est-il qu'il trouvait Jiroh étrangement beau. Il s'assit à côté de lui et savoura un moment la tranquillité qui lui était offerte, contemplant le visage du rouquin sans pouvoir en détacher les yeux une seule seconde. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser la joue. Elle était si douce… Il s'approcha de la bouche du dormeur et effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Puis, conscient de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il se redressa brutalement, les paroles qu'Atobe lui répétait fréquemment résonnant dans sa tête.

« Un mec qui en pelote un autre, tu trouves ça normal toi ? Si un jour tu me touches Kabaji, je t'explose ! Et si tu touches un mec, n'importe lequel, tu ne pourras plus jamais espérer m'adresser la parole ! T'es averti ! »

Il tremblait au souvenir de ces terribles menaces quand il entendit des gémissements.

Il se tourna pour voir Jiroh se frotter les yeux en baillant.

« Hmmmm… Kabaji ? ça fait longtemps que t'es là ? Tu fais quoi ?

…

Tu me cherchais ?

Usu.

J'parie que c'est encore Keigo qui t'envoie, ce mec n'est même pas capable de me faire l'honneur de bouger son charmant popotin rien que pour moi.

C'est à moi que tu dis ça ?

Keigo ? j'en reviens pas, tu t'es déplacé exprès pour moi ? C'est si chou !

La ferme ! comme Kabaji mettait trop de temps à te trouver, et que j'avais autre chose de plus urgent à lui faire faire, je suis parti l'intercepter, mais finalement je fais d'une pierre deux coups. Kabaji !

Usu.

Ma veste est froissée ! Alors il faut que tu ailles la repasser, parce que je ne peux pas me balader plus longtemps dans ce pull de dépannage informe ! Dépêche-toi !

Usu.

C'était ça ton truc plus urgent ? N'importe quoi, Keigo. C'est pas ta femme de ménage !

Si, ça et bien d'autres choses encore. Je fais ce que je veux, c'est mes affaires. Toi, tu ferais mieux de retourner vers les courts, au lieu de roupiller ! Bon à rien ! »

Jiroh se leva et lança un regard bovin à Atobe, accompagné d'un petit bout de langue, le tout signifiant « cause toujours, tu m'intéresses », puis décida que, comme de toute façon il était réveillé, il ne perdrait rien de plus en allant voir les parties en cours.

Atobe resta un moment mains dans les poches, à contempler l'horizon d'un air satisfait, avant de prendre le chemin de la buanderie où Kabaji finirait de repasser sa précieuse veste.

Il entra dans le petit bâtiment attenant aux vestiaires et qui servait de buanderie, avant de se faufiler entre un séchoir et une machine à laver pour accéder à la petite pièce où se trouvait le matériel adéquat au repassage. S'attendant à voir la silhouette massive, il ne fut pas peu surpris, puis affolé, de constater que sa veste était seule dans la pièce, et qu'elle se trouvait en plus entre la planche à repasser et le fer brûlant. Une légère fumée noire commençait même à s'élever. Un énorme frisson d'horreur parcourut Atobe qui se pinça pour constater amèrement que non, ce n'était ni un rêve, ni un cauchemar, mais bien la réalité. Il se précipita pour enlever le fer mais c'était trop tard, le dos du vêtement était foutu.

Un petit « clic » se fit entendre derrière lui et, se retournant, il vit Oshitari appuyé contre la porte qu'il avait visiblement fermée à clé. Ce dernier releva la tête et un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

« Oshitari… où est Kabaji ?

Je sais pas trop… quelque part à l'autre bout du site en train de chercher la paire de chaussettes que tu as perdue…

J'ai pas perdu de paire de chaussettes !

Ah bon ?

Joue pas au con ! Tu… »

Keigo, tremblant de rage, sauta à la gorge du brun, qui lui saisit lestement les poignets. Il le plaqua fermement contre le mur et écrasa sa bouche sur celle du châtain. Ce dernier se débattit du mieux qu'il put, mais il ne faisait pas le poids face à son irritant agresseur. Reprenant son souffle, il toisa Oshitari d'un regard mauvais plein de hargne et de dédain qui fit sourire ce dernier, il avait l'habitude. Et puis, depuis le temps qu'Atobe le chauffait, il allait pouvoir se lâcher et en profiter un peu puisqu'il avait envoyé Kabaji à perpette.

Se léchant les babines, il plongea sa tête dans le cou de « Kei-chan », ne suscitant d'autre réaction que des menaces de mort et de massacre en chaîne. Néanmoins, Atobe finit par se calmer. Il devait bien se l'admettre, les avances du brun ne le laissaient pas indifférent, et ce bien malgré lui. Une douce chaleur commençait à envahir son corps et il se laissa aller plus que de raison.

Cela n'échappa pas à Yuushi qui décida de passer à l'action. Il allongea doucement son compagnon sur le sol et ôta par la même occasion le pull de rechange et la chemise de celui-ci.

Keigo avait subi dernièrement une pression nerveuse telle qu'il lui en aurait fallu peu pour craquer. Et le peu était arrivé. Il se dit que finalement, s'il devait passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un, autant en tirer un minimum de plaisir personnel, en se défoulant –sexuellement s'il le fallait- sur Oshitari. Il prit donc le parti d'accepter le fait qu'il allait passer à la casserole, mais qu'il ne serait pas le seul à souffrir des conséquences. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage.

Le brun le remarqua tout de suite et ricana.

« Oh oh oh, Kei-chan ! que j'aime quand tu prends cette expression sauvageonne !

… la ferme »

Atobe détestait quand son « prodige » était aussi cynique. Il était une des rares personnes qui n'étaient pas impressionnée par son aura et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Mais le réconfortait en même temps, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Au moins, il y avait quelqu'un qui l'abordait avec naturel et sans a priori. Cette pensée le calma, il oublia partiellement la veste brûlée et le guet-apens, pour se réfugier dans les bras et l'odeur d'Oshitari –sans néanmoins omettre sa vengeance à venir.

Les mains du brun glissèrent le long de son dos pour finalement atteindre l'élastique du pantalon de sport, et se faufiler dessous. Keigo s'accrocha à lui comme une sangsue, rendant autant de caresses et de baisers qu'il en recevait. Il se plaisait à mordiller l'oreille de son partenaire, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait là d'un point sensible.

Effectivement, Oshitari commençait à bouillonner, après tout, il n'était qu'un adolescent à la libido débordante, et celle-ci lui chuchotait bien des promesses savoureuses. Il ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de se balader fiévreusement le long du corps doux et chaud positionné sous lui.

Atobe ressentait un peu de panique, il n'était jamais allé aussi loin que maintenant, et cela suscitait en lui des sentiments fort contradictoires. D'une part il était agacé de ne pas pouvoir contrôler la situation, il avait d'ailleurs bien compris qu'elle lui avait échappé au moment même où il était entré dans la buanderie. D'autre part il était perturbé par cette chaleur en lui, alors qu'il avait formellement interdit à Kabaji de tenter de passer sur ce bord-là –peut-être par précaution, pour ne pas que le géant se mette un jour à le papouiller malencontreusement, ce qui aurait pour résultat une crise d'urticaire poussée. La chaleur l'emportant sur tout le reste, il se focalisa sur les entreprises de Yuushi.

Ce dernier avait définitivement supprimé le moindre petit centimètre carré de tissu de leur peau, et s'attaquait désormais à recouvrir de salive la surface entière du corps du châtain. S'attardant sur le bas-ventre, il releva innocemment les yeux vers Keigo qui le regardait avec une lueur de fierté dans les yeux, vaillante mais néanmoins vacillante.

Oshitari remonta vers la bouche de son partenaire, la prenant négligemment tout en relevant les cuisses de ce dernier. Atobe serra les dents, il savait qu'il allait morfler mais ne pousserait pas un cri, ne dirait pas un mot –dignité oblige. Le brun s'inséra un lui, suscitant une douleur suraiguë dans son intimité. Une grosse larme roula sur sa joue malgré lui, que Yuushi ramassa d'un baiser attentionné. Malgré la souffrance, le châtain apprécia et lui en sut gré. Il s'habitua progressivement aux mouvements de bassin de Oshitari et la douleur laissa place au plaisir, lui faisant lâcher par moments et contre sa volonté de départ des soupirs et des gémissements.

Le paroxysme atteint, Yuushi se laissa retomber sur Atobe et le regarda en souriant.

« Alors, c'est pas un drame.

Parle pour toi. Ma veste est fichue. »

Le brun se releva avec un sourire et, tout en se rhabillant, alla farfouiller dans une pile de linges de Hyoutei. Il en sortit un vêtement et le brandit narquoisement.

« La v'là, ta veste, c'est celle de Shishido qui a cramé.

… Mais que… tu as abusé de moi !

Ouiiiiii !

C'est pas drôle ! Salaud !

Bah, je vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves, elle est intacte ta veste.

J'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi ! KABAJI !

Il est loin Kabaji.

Usu. »

Oshitari et Atobe se retournèrent d'un bloc pour voir Kabaji dans l'encadrement de la porte, une paire de chaussettes à la main.

« Mais… t'as trouvé ça où ? »

Le brun partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable en comprenant que le géant avait dû chiper une paire de chaussettes quelconque, peu importe laquelle, du moment qu'elle traînait dans le coin et avait l'air égarée.

Ce qui ne fit pas rire du tout Atobe. Il prit une moue pleurnicharde et se recroquevilla en serrant sa veste contre lui. Mais il souriait vicieusement en son for intérieur : il tenait sa vengeance.

« Kabajiiii… Oshitari m'a fait du mal…

Que ?

Usu. »

Yuushi déglutit péniblement quand il vit Munehiro se craquer les doigts. Il était coincé, il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Keigo se rhabilla et sortit en sifflotant.

« On se voit tout à l'heure, salut ! »

Il prit la direction des courts en ricanant alors qu'on pouvait entendre un « noooooon » plaintif s'échapper de la buanderie. Punaise, il lui avait niqué le coccyx…

Quand Sadaharu rejoignit ses camarades de Seigaku, Kaidoh était là depuis longtemps. Les autres l'attendaient, et s'étonnèrent de le voir revenir l'air affligé et ne pouvant détacher son regard de quelque chose qu'il tenait dans ses deux mains jointes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Inui ?

çç »

Eiji se pencha sur les mains et y vit un petit tas de verre brisé.

Kaidoh s'esclaffa.

Le silence se fit dans le petit groupe.

Quand Yuushi rejoignit ses camarades titulaires de Hyoutei, Atobe était là depuis longtemps. Les autres l'attendaient, et s'étonnèrent de le voir revenir l'air affligé et ne pouvant détacher sa main de la partie gauche de son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Oshitari ?

çç »

Ootori s'approcha, enleva doucement la main et vit un magnifique coquart.

Atobe s'esclaffa en se frottant le coccyx.

Le silence se fit dans le petit groupe.

FIN 


End file.
